


Like I've Found My Soulmate

by anchovyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Suh Youngho | Johnny, JohnJaeWeek2021 (NCT), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: "Oh my god, Jae, he noticed you!" Jungwoo gasped as he grabbed Jaehyun's shoulder, shaking him around, "are you alive? Did your soul ascend?!"Johnny had kept his promise. Jaehyun wasn't sure if it was pure coincidence or not but Johnny replied after saying he would. Not only that, he replied to all of his mentions. In one tweet.What. The. Fuck. Johnny. Suh.Alternatively, idol Johnny fell for his fanboy during a video fansign and tried his best to get with him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Like I've Found My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #JohnJaeWeek2021 #Day7 - Soulmate by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Unbeta-d bcs I have no friends.  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

Jaehyun sat at his desk in his room, nervously waiting. He had been checking his internet connection for the past 30 minutes now, scared that something will happen when he's mid call. 

He had set up his phone up on a small tripod on his desk, making sure the view of his room that was in frame was neat and tidy. He also made sure to double check that his camera which is directly pointed at his phone's screen to record the video call just in case he somehow messes up the screen recording is in focus and running. A mic was also set up to record the audio, of course. He really wanted to document this, it's not every day you get to talk to your idol. Yes, he knows it's important to live in the moment too, but when the moment is just 2 minutes long he's gonna be too out of it to even remember what happened.

Soon enough the queue sheet was updated and Jaehyun received a text on his Kakaotalk saying that he is up next. He quickly checked his face in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable and that there's nothing in his teeth, no boogers hanging out or any pimple that suddenly popped out in the last half an hour that he's been waiting. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his erratic heart after quickly glancing at the camera, mic, and phone's screen recording function – all thankfully running without a hitch at the moment.

His phone vibrated, "we're calling you now" flashed across his screen and Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat as the video call request popped up on his screen. With shaky hands he swiped to answer it.

After a few seconds of loading time that felt like minutes long, the call connected and Johnny's handsome face appeared on the screen in front of him. Jaehyun didn't realise that he had been holding his breath since the call notification till he gasped when Johnny flashed a bright smile his way and he ended up choking on air.

Johnny's eyes went wide with worry. Fans tended to have their gimmicks during these things but he doubted that this guy was joking, especially judging by how red and teary his eyes got from the cough.

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that," Jaehyun coughed more, grabbing the bottle of water on his table, quickly taking a few gulps to calm down.

"Take your time, don't worry." Jaehyun didn't notice it but Johnny had signaled his staff to stop the timer when he was sputtering and choking on air.

"You're good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks," Jaehyun cleared his throat before adding, "you were too handsome that it surprised me."

Johnny laughed and smiled at him, his hand that was off screen signaling his staff to start the timer again.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jaehyun."

"Nice to meet you Jaehyun," Johnny said as he looked down at the album in front of him to write the boy's name.

"How are you? Have you had lunch yet?" Jaehyun asked shyly, wincing on the inside as he belatedly realised that Johnny probably received this question multiple times already. 

"Hmmm, I'm good now that I'm talking to you," Johnny smirked into the camera and Jaehyun wanted to scream. Although the fandom knows very well that Johnny has no problem being a flirt and overly nice during the fansign events it doesn't make it any less effective. God, give him strength to not accidentally curse and have his call cut shorter than it already is. 

"I had a sandwich earlier, it was pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"I just made some pad thai earlier," Jaehyun answered, eyes unable to move away from Johnny's face. It's a marvel, a wonderful mystery of how can a human being be so beautiful.

"Oh, a pretty face and you can cook?" Johnny quirked up an eyebrow, impressed.

"It's nothing really, it was just a simple dish" Jaehyun deflected the cooking compliment, brain not catching that Johnny just called him pretty.

"How was your day?" Johnny asked as he smiled up at Jaehyun, it's that gentle comforting smile he has, one that made the receiving party feel at ease, like he's genuinely interested in them and that there is absolutely no judgement whatsoever.

Jaehyun could only smile back, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed and told Johnny about his boring day, "I just stayed at home, cleaned and studied. I was too nervous to go out, scared I'd miss the time for this fansign."

"Hmm, yeah, that'd be a waste if you missed this. I wouldn't have been able to see your cute face."

Jaehyun blushed red, this time noticing that Johnny called him cute, stuttering a reply "I- uh, haha, thanks. Y-you're really cute too."

"30 seconds left," a staff member who was hidden off screen spoke up.

Jaehyun wanted to say that Johnny gave them a quick annoyed side eye but he could've been imagining it. He'd have to check the recording right away after this.

"Anything you wanna ask me before we have to end this call?" Johnny asked, curious head tilting slightly to the side.

"Why do you never reply to me during your Twitter menpas?" Jaehyun blurted out after wondering for 2 seconds. He initially had a whole letter he wanted to read to Johnny to thank him and sing him praises for all the great things the idol had done, had helped him through, but he didn't have enough time left for that. 

"I'm sorry," Johnny laughed, "I'll make sure to reply to yours from now on."

Jaehyun smiled and nodded, knowing full well that that's probably just a standard answer but he still appreciated the sentiment, especially since he managed to make Johnny laugh as well.

He was about to say his goodbyes and thank the idol for the call before Johnny cuts him off.

"What's your @ though? I can't reply to you if I don't know your username."

"Uh, I don't think I can mention that," Jaehyun gulped, unsure if he should disclose it as the briefing they've been given for the fansign rules didn't allow for them to promote their own sns accounts or to give personal information. As he was debating risking it, an alarm sounded off screen, signaling the end of the call.

"It's fine, don't worry," Johnny eyed someone off camera, probably at his manager, nodding at them, "I'm the one asking for it so you're not breaking any rules."

"It's @jyanbear," Jaehyun muttered softly, cringing at his chosen handle, debating if he should've just given his actual personal Twitter instead of his stan account.

"Ah, cute," Johnny chuckled, "a stan account. I'll remember it for the next menpa then." 

"Okay," Jaehyun smiled shyly, still mesmerised by Johnny.

"I'll hope to see you at the next one?"

"There's another one?!"

"Oh," Johnny gasped, chuckling to himself, "that schedule wasn't released yet huh…"

Someone cleared their throat off screen. 

"Right, well, goodbye Jaehyun."

"Bye, Johnny, thank you!" 

Johnny gave a final smile and wink before the call got disconnected, and Jaehyun's blushing face was the last thing the idol saw before the screen changed back to the chat room.

____________________

A couple days after the video fansign event Johnny went on Twitter for a surprise menpa. Jaehyun nearly missed it had it not been for his roommate, Jungwoo, screaming at him from the living room that Johnny's doing a menpa. Jungwoo wasn't a Johnny stan, he was a fan of Johnny's best friend, Yuta, instead. But he knows how much Jaehyun loved the man so he made sure to notify him of these things if he's aware.

Jaehyun who was doing the dishes quickly turned off the water, wiping his hands on his shirt as he ran for his phone, quickly opening up twitter to spam Johnny with questions. He didn't really know what to say so he went the usual safe route.

@seojohnny how are you?

@seojohnny what did you have for dinner today?

@seojohnny I hope you're doing well, resting, eating and sleeping well 

@seojohnny Johnny Johnny Johnny notice meeee~

Jaehyun was about to write more nonsense, to just send anything and everything that he could think of to Johnny when his phone vibrated mid typing, signaling that he received a new notification.

 **Johnny Suh** @seojohnny . 5s  
Replying to @jyanbear  
I'm good, I had jjampong earlier~ and yes, I am 😘

Jaehyun dropped his phone and screamed, startling Jungwoo who was scrolling through his own twitter feed. 

"What the fuck?" Jungwoo questioned, prodding a frozen Jaehyun with his feet, "you okay?"

"J-John-Johnny...h-he," Jaehyun grabbed a throw pillow and pressed it hard against his face as he screamed again. 

Jungwoo picked up Jaehyun's phone, casually unlocking it since he knows Jaehyun's password by now and he came face to face with Jaehyun's Twitter notification tab, Johnny's reply to him at the top of the page.

"Oh my god, Jae, he noticed you!" Jungwoo gasped as he grabbed Jaehyun's shoulder, shaking him around, "are you alive? Did your soul ascend?!"

Johnny had kept his promise. Jaehyun wasn't sure if it was pure coincidence or not but Johnny replied after saying he would. Not only that, he replied to all of his mentions. In one tweet. 

What. The. Fuck. Johnny. Suh. 

____________________

Johnny's doing a second video fansign event and Jaehyun decided to join again. Although he did blow quite a bit of his money on the first one that he joined, it definitely wasn't anywhere near what the big fansites and rich fans spent. He honestly felt like he got in just due to the first timer's luck. 

Jaehyun had always been a big fan of Johnny and his music but he only ever spent money to go to his concerts locally, not really having much to spare on more frivolous things as he's living off of a part time gig as a sound engineer and a music teacher. He does have a YouTube channel where he posts some of his own music and covers but that's just a passion project that doesn't make him money despite the almost 200k subscribers he has. 

He's honestly not really sure if joining the second one is a good idea but Johnny had said that he hoped to see him again so Jaehyun figured that he should at least try for him and bought 20 albums as an entry. He figured he could probably do a cover of Johnny's song and do a giveaway event on his YouTube to increase his engagement and maybe make a little back. Damn this emotion selling capitalist system.

The results were out but Jaehyun's scared to check them. He had the website opened and all he needed to do was go to the announcement page but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew not to have any expectations especially when he saw people buying hundreds of albums on twitter but there's still a tiny flicker of hope in him.

"Jungwoo," he called out to the younger who was on the sofa, watching a drama, "can you...can you check the results for me? I'm scared."

"Johnny's fansign results are out? Just check it hyung," the younger said with an eye roll, but still he got up and walked over to Jaehyun who's at the kitchen table. 

Jungwoo took a seat in front of Jaehyun and the older pushed his laptop to him, lips pressed into a straight line making his dimples show. He kept his eyes trained on Jungwoo's face as the younger moved his finger over the trackpad, clicked on the announcement tab and read over the page.

"Hmmm," Jungwoo leaned back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest and his face neutral as he looked up at Jaehyun, "you used Jung Jaehyun and your stan twt account right?" 

Jaehyun nodded slowly. 

"I don't see it hyung, I'm sorry." Jungwoo jutted his bottom lip out a little. 

"Oh," Jaehyun sighed, "I mean it's expected. At least I tried...and I got into the first one already."

"Ice cream and Before Sunrise?" Jungwoo asked as he got up to go to the fridge. 

"Yes please."

____________________

Johnny did a menpa the night of the result announcement, asking his followers if they made it and saying that he's excited to see them. He also posted a tweet saying that if they didn't make it, it's okay, he'll try to do more menpas and lives in the future to engage more with the fans, asking them to send him questions and things they wanted to share with him using the hashtag #이거봐쟈니 and he'll check them the best he can. 

Seeing that, Jaehyun quickly opened his laptop, went to his video folder and selected the latest one – it's a cover of Johnny's newest title song and he still hasn't posted it on YouTube but he wanted Johnny to see it and hopefully get a reaction from him. He's glad he already edited them last night and didn't procrastinate. He quickly trimmed the video to be about 1 min and 30 seconds long, only selecting the beginning parts as he felt he did the best there and logged onto twitter on his browser. Jaehyun quickly decided that he should use his personal account to post this since it did after all have his face in it and if his subscribers find this video linked to his stan account, they'd have a field day with it.

 **JJH** @_jjaehyunn . 10s  
@seojohnny Johnny, I made a cover of your song~ would be nice to hear what you think of it 🥺 #이거봐쟈니  
[video attached]

Jaehyun sadly didn't get any reaction from Johnny during the menpa for that. He however did gain a few new followers and had multiple people praised him for it, saying that they wished to hear a full version of it later.

Johnny ended the menpa with a smile, he truly enjoyed engaging with his fans. He was at the company and was waiting for a meeting to start and since he arrived much earlier due to his own mistake for misreading the schedule he had an hour to kill. His manager who was already there for other work duties suggested that he could do one while waiting.

He's a little bummed out tho since user @jyanibear didn't participate in it. He made sure to look up Jaehyun's profile to see if he had sent anything his way before ending the mempa but got nothing. He wondered if he would be able to see Jaehyun again at the next video fansign. 

His manager soon walked into the meeting room he was waiting in and Johnny straightened up from his slouching position on the couch. 

"Noona," he started, "did you see the result for the upcoming fansign?" 

"Yeah, I filtered through them first before yes24 posted the announcement. I made sure no known sasaengs were there, don't worry," she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Thank you," he hummed, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, "noona…"

"What?" she eyed him warily as he got up to sit next to her, dragging the chair close.

"Do you know if Jaehyun, you know the fanboy from last time, got in again?" 

"The boy who choked on air when he saw your face?" she knitted her eyebrows in thought, "I don't think so...and I didn't see any Jaehyun in the list."

Johnny sighed in defeat, slumping back into his chair.

"Why? You wanted to see him again?"

"Yeah," Johnny jutted his bottom lip out a little, "it was nice talking to a fanboy..."

"Uh huh," she smirked as she scrolled through her phone, looking for something, "you sure that's all there is to it?"

Johnny ignored what the question was hinting at and sighed to himself, "he missed my menpa today...I wonder if he's alright." 

"People have lives that don't revolve around you, you know?" she chuckled.

"I know, I just-"

"Look at this," she cut him off as she pushed her phone towards him, smirking. A tweet was opened, the video attached to it ready to be played.

"What's this?" Johnny asked as he took it and pressed play. He gasped as he saw Jaehyun's face next to a mic, the boy on the screen was looking down at his phone as an intro to a song played. A song that Johnny was currently promoting.

Right as the song ended, Johnny finally took note of the username, burning it to his memory for snooping later. He cleared his throat and leaned his head on her shoulder, giving her his best puppy face, "can't we include him in the upcoming fansign? Like, if he participated? Can we pull some strings? It is my fansign after all..." 

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckled as the door to the room opened, a few more people filing in to start the meeting he was actually there for.

____________________

Jaehyun's nervously sitting in front of his desk again. He had received an email from yes24 saying that he was added to the fansign winner list last minute due to some error with the system or whatever. He didn't believe it at first but after checking that it really was an email from the company and calling the number on the official website to confirm it was legit, he accepted that it really was happening. Jaehyun still thought that it was weird but he's not going to question it further. He got to talk to Johnny again and that's all that really mattered. 

Jaehyun noticed that his expected time slot was the last one for the session and he's okay with it even if it meant more time to wallow in his anxiousness and nervousness.

"We're calling you now." flashed across his screen similar to the first time before the actual call came in and he quickly swiped at his screen to answer it.

"Jaehyun~" Johnny called out as he smiled into the camera.

"Oh." Jaehyun froze, "you remember me?"

"Hard to forget you," Johnny chuckled softly, "but I also have a list of names here as well."

"So how have you been? Resting and eating well?" Jaehyun asked, a little more confident and calm compared to his first time.

"I've been good. Can't eat that much since I'm on a diet again haha but I am resting as much as I can between schedules. The usual. You?"

"Diet? Why do you need to diet?" Jaehyun gasped. Johnny's so fit and he keeps active, surely he doesn't need to be on a strict diet.

"I have things to shoot soon, and I need to look good for you. I don't wanna disappoint," Johnny joked to dismiss the worry clear on Jaehyun's face, "I'm just watching my calories, it's nothing extreme, don't worry."

Jaehyun just hummed in acknowledgement, still a little miffed at the thought of Johnny dieting.

"Oh, right! You sing?" Johnny perked up, remembering the video his manager showed him.

"What?" Jaehyun's genuinely confused, forgetting that he had tweeted his cover to Johnny a few days ago. 

"Your cover! I saw it. You sounded so good," the idol beamed.

"Wait," Jaehyun blinked a few times, "yo-you actually saw that?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, smiling, "I'm sorry I didn't see it during the menpa, you weren't using your stan account."

Jaehyun just blushed and pursed his lips in a straight line, making his dimples pop out.

"Cute," Johnny muttered to himself before continuing "but yeah, my manager showed it to me after." 

"You...liked it? I hope I didn't butcher your song."

"No, you did great. I love your voice, genuinely. You have a very sexy baritone."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Jaehyun couldn't help the blush and soft smile that graced his face. It's really an indescribable feeling to hear someone you look up to praise you like this.

"I hope to hear it live one day. Can I?" Johnny asked carefully.

"Like..now?" Jaehyun's eyes widen. Although he was the one who put it out there was still a part of him that was scared of the chance that Johnny would one day see it, so to sing it for Johnny live like this, that's a whole other level of anxiety inducing business.

"If it's not too much to ask…" Johnny replied, hopeful but not pushy. 

"Um, yeah, give me a second," Jaehyun cleared his throat and swivelled his chair to the left, moving slightly away from the desk towards the keyboard that's put up against the other wall. He glanced at his phone and noted that it wasn't too far away, he can still be seen, and he could still probably be heard well enough if he just sang a bit louder.

Jaehyun shook his body slightly, trying to shake off the nerves before his fingers started to slowly dance over the keys. He closed his eyes, focusing on only what he's playing and started to sing. As the song came to an end, he slowly opened his eyes. His ears picking up on the sound of claps and exclamations coming somewhere from his right. _Ah, I was on a video call with Johnny, right._ Jaehyun gulped.

He exhaled nervously as he waddled his way back towards the desk on his chair, "sorry I wasn't that good."

"What are you talking about?!" a male voice off camera shouted. 

Both Johnny and Jaehyun's eyes widened at that before they broke into laughter, the person quickly apologising while the other staff members in the room joined in on the laughter.

"Well, as you heard, clearly my staff here loved it. It definitely was good, Jaehyun. Thank you."

"John, it's way past the 2 minutes time," Johnny's manager spoke.

"Oh, right," Jaehyun just realised. The song itself was almost 4 minutes long, "I'm sorry for taking up so much time."

"Noona, I'm talking to Jaehyun, right? Don't interrupt," Johnny huffed cutely, "he's the last one and I asked him to sing for me, give us more time."

"Fine, just 2 more minutes since I did like his performance," she laughed.

"Nice~" Johnny said as he shot finger hearts to the side at her.

Jaehyun could only smile watching how nicely Johnny and his staff interacted with each other. It's not something you see everyday.

They continued their talk for the next two minutes, conversation flowing easily between them and Jaehyun finally managed to read the letter he wrote Johnny during the first one while Johnny listened intently, eyes loving and smile gentle.

"I hope to see you at a concert or a show one day, Jaehyun. I'll be sure to greet you too then." Johnny said as they're bidding their goodbyes.

"I'll be sure to go and see you then. Thanks again, Johnny."

"No, thank _you_ ," Johnny smiled, "bye now," the idol waved at the camera before it cut off.

____________________

Hey, is this Jung Jaehyun?

Yeah. Who is this?

This is Johnny Suh.  
I hope you don't mind me contacting you like this.  
I got your details from the previous fansign.

Uhuh, sure you are.  
Look if this is a prank I'm not interested.  
I'm gonna block you now.  
Have a good day.

Wait!  
I can prove that it's really me.  
I'll video call right now.  
You don't even have to turn on your camera.  
I'll just show you me.

Yeah sure, do it then. 

Jaehyun snickered as he sent the last text. Pretty sure the person wouldn't be calling him because yeah, right, Johnny Suh, as if THE Johnny Suh would be doing something like this and would be randomly calling him.

Ten minutes passed and Jaehyun's phone lit up while he was having dinner alone, his ringtone for an unknown number playing. Jaehyun picked it up and recognised that it's the number he was just texting earlier. Rolling his eyes he picked it up and pressed it against his ear.

"Hi," the person on the phone said, "sorry it took a while, had to find a private place to call you."

"Mhm," Jaehyun snickered, "you may kinda sound like him but I don't trust you. Voice actors do this kind of shit all the time.What do you want from me?"

"Oh, right, I said I would video call, wait, let me switch," the man said and Jaehyun heard the rustling noises as the man fumbled with his phone. Sighing, Jaehyun pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, eyes widening. He had not switched his own call to video yet but there on his screen was THE Johnny Suh. Smiling bright and looking absolutely handsome in a simple black shirt. 

"Aren't you cold?" was the first thing that slipped Jaehyun's lips as he saw that the idol was outside in a thin shirt. It's night time, and still winter.

"That's the first thing you're gonna say to me?" Johnny's face broke into a laugh, "I am, but this is the only way I could video call you. I'm at a Yuta's with my manager and stuff so it'll be hard to have any privacy inside."

"I see," Jaehyun bit his lip, mind wondering if he too should turn on his video.

"I honestly have never-" Johnny paused mid sentence as his screen changed into Jaehyun's face, he coughed quickly before continuing, "I've never done this but I just wanted to get to know you better so I hope you don't mind."

"I- I'm honoured," Jaehyun smiled, face blushing slightly, "I can't believe you find me interesting enough to want to talk to me like this."

A boom of laughter could be heard coming from inside and Johnny glanced back, looking through the glass door to see Yuta eyeing him. 

"Could we hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll text you later? I gotta go. I think Yuta is onto me."

"Sure, talk to you later Johnny," Jaehyun said, wanting to try and say the older's name out loud. Of course he had said it multiple times before in his gushing love spiels about Johnny to his friends that would listen but this was different. He liked how it felt.

"Okay, bye then," Johnny said with a smile and a cute little wave before he ended the call quickly, Jaehyun could see someone coming closer to the door behind him.

____________________

Jaehyun exited the taxi he was on and looked at the fancy sign of the steakhouse that Johnny had picked for them to meet up at. Johnny had mentioned that he booked a table under his name and to just mention it to the hostess up front and he'll be led inside, and that's exactly what he did. It felt awkward to be using Johnny's name to enter places like this, he especially felt it when the hostess failed to hide the slight quirk in her eyebrow and once over she did as he mentioned he was there for Johnny. However, she remained professional and polite after that slight slip-up, leading him towards the back of the restaurant where more private booths are available.

She knocked on the partition twice before bowing slightly towards the person inside and sidestepping to give Jaehyun access. Inside the booth was a medium sized table with four chairs around it, Johnny occupying the one that's facing the opening. The idol's head looked up from his phone as Jaehyun walked in, a small smile on his face.

"Jaehyun, glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Here, sit," Johnny pointed towards the chair in front of him.

The two enjoyed their dinner, Jaehyun's nerves slowly eased as they talked. Johnny truly had a gift of making the people he's talking to feel comfortable and cherished. Johnny also explained the choice of restaurant – he needed to meet his macros so a steak house is easiest to fulfil what he had left, it's not because he wanted to flex or turn this into a pseudo-date or anything like that. 

The longer they stayed and talked, the more people began to notice that Johnny was there – these people think that they're being discreet but they absolutely are not. Although the booth did provide some privacy, high partitions with little carved out parts in them but they're still somewhat visible, especially since people would need to walk by the area to go to the restroom. It's not really in the direct path but more and more people took detours and started to walk by right in front of their booth as the time went on. 

"We probably should get going," Johnny said as he waved down a server, signaling for the bill. The idol noticed Jaehyun's slight unease at the growing attention they're given and he didn't want to cause the younger more unrest. 

"I actually have a room upstairs at the hotel, we can hang out there for a bit more if you want?"

"I," Jaehyun gulped, unsure of what this invitation entails – Johnny's never mentioned his sexuality during interviews, often deflecting them tastefully and he never asked Jaehyun about his either so this could really just be a bros hanging out session, or an invitation for sex. Jaehyun doubted anyone would go this far to just have a het hangout session at a hotel, so he ruled that one out, sex it is, "yeah, sure I guess."

Johnny smiled as he took out his wallet, pulling out his room key from it and sliding it over to Jaehyun, "you can go first, floor 20, room number is on the card. I'll pay up here and join you in a bit. I'll stay back for a while and the attention will be on me so don't worry about it."

"Okay," Jaehyun said as he got up, "see you in a bit then."

Jaehyun walked to the hotel lobby – the restaurant he was just in, and a few others were attached to it – and went up the elevator with the key card, punching in for the 20th floor. He easily found the room and thanked the heavens that there was no one around in the corridors when he entered. 

He wasn't doing anything illegal, but he's still slightly scared and apprehensive. Johnny's a very famous public figure and he's just...Jaehyun. He wouldn't mind the one night stand that Johnny is offering, it wouldn't even change his perception of the idol as there's nothing wrong with consulting adults looking for a good time, but he just didn't want the world to find out. Let it just be between the two of them. 

As he stepped inside, he noticed how the room is pretty neat, not sure if it's room service or if Johnny's just a neat guy. As he walked in further he passed by a full length mirror and checked himself out, fixing his hair and jacket, and that's when it hit him. 

Sex. If he's going to have sex tonight he needed to clean up. He bit his lip as he made way to the bathroom. 

_This is probably why he told me to go first._ Jaehyun thought to himself as he took off his clothes and quickly jumped into the shower. Jaehyun took no longer than 10 minutes to quickly rinse himself and clean what's necessary, thankful for the vortex function of the bidet.

Jaehyun dried himself up quickly and puts his clothes back on before moving back to the room. He decided to settle in on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he checked his phone. Johnny had texted him saying that he'd be up in 5 minutes, apologising for taking longer than expected as a few people had stopped him for pictures and autographs.

Jaehyun replied a quick ' _no worries_ ' to Johnny before he locked the device, placing it on the bedside table. After a few more seconds of consideration Jaehyun decided to just take his shirt off, to make this quick and signaling to Johnny that he's ready to go the moment the idol walks in and sees him.

The door beeped and Jaehyun could hear the sound of footsteps walking in, "Jaehyun?" Johnny called out as he took his shoes off by the entrance.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Jaehyun answered, thankful his voice remained stable.

"What are you doing?" Johnny said as he walked further into the room to find a shirtless Jaehyun on the bed. His eyes lingered over Jaehyun's exposed body for a while before focusing back up on the younger's face.

"Uh," the younger blinked up at the idol, "is this...not what this is?"

"What?"

"Meeting up at a hotel...at night...an idol and a fan…"

"Oh God, oh wow," Johnny laughed loudly, fingers raking through his unstyled hair as he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling for a while, a huff of breath escaping his lips.

Jaehyun who was starting to feel self conscious grabbed a pillow, hugging it Infront of him to cover his exposed body as he watched Johnny's laughter die down. The older man huffed a final chuckle before he looked at the younger and walked towards the bed, sitting besides Jaehyun. He placed his hand gently on Jaehyun's jean clad leg, thumb brushing over it soothingly. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't realise what this could seem like to you. I honestly just wanted to hang out with you and to get to know you."

"Oh," Jaehyun gulped, ears going redder than they already were, he wished the bed could swallow him whole.

"Do I really look like the type to go sleeping around with my fans?" Johnny asked, crossing his arm on his chest as he leaned back slightly, an eyebrow quirking up questioningly at Jaehyun.

"N-no, of course not," Jaehyun spluttered, "you don't. It's just these things happen a lot so I just thought..I'm sorry. Like yeah you're super friendly and flirty, and like the whole fandom gets it, that it's your thing, but it never came off as sleazy or predatory or that you do these things. Not that there's anything wrong with it if you did tho. Fuck, I'm sorry I assumed things. I-"

"Hey, it's fine. I would've thought the same too in your shoes now that I think about it," Johnny cut off Jaehyun's ramblings, an amused smile on his face.

Johnny handed Jaehyun his shirt back and pretended to look at his phone for a while as the younger puts it back on.

"I've actually been staying here for a few days, I didn't just book this room just to meet you, you know," Johnny explained while scrolling through his Instagram feed uninterestedly.

"My house needed some work done and I didn't want to stay at my friend's even though they offered it," he added.

"I see," Jaehyun nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"Thank you, though, for the great view," Johnny smirked as he locked his phone and finally turned to Jaehyun, "I knew you were beautiful but damn, you exceeded my expectations."

"I- uh…" Jaehyun usually doesn't talk much because he chose not to, but with Johnny he just can't find the words to say, the idol making him speechless.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything, not tonight at least," Johnny winked at him, laughing, "just to make my intentions clearer, you're beautiful and I'm attracted to you since the first time I saw you. I would love to do more than just talk with you but I really did just want to get to know you better first tonight. You can stay and we can just chill or you could leave if this is making you uncomfortable, I won't be offended."

Jaehyun chose to stay. 

____________________

After that night at the hotel, Johnny and Jaehyun had been texting rather frequently, or at least as frequent as Johnny's schedule would allow. The idol had a lot of filming to do during his album promotions. Variety shows, interviews, and even some drama cameos too. He also had to practice for his mini concert that's happening at the end of the month. 

Jaehyun already bought the ticket to Johnny's show, making damn sure that he got good seats during the ticketing war. He knows he could've asked Johnny for it but it didn't feel right. Plus he wanted to surprise the idol since he had said that he had to work on the day already. 

The day of the show finally came and Jaehyun was both nervous and excited. He's at the front row, right against the barrier railings with Jungwoo. Jungwoo still doesn't know about his budding relationship with Johnny apart from the regular replies to his tweets during Johnny's menpas, but he hoped that one day he can introduce Jungwoo to Johnny as well. Jaehyun's both excited and nervous to see Johnny's reaction when the idol sees him, if he can even see him in the sea of crowd and low lighting of the venue that is.

The show started and Johnny confidently strutted on stage, he looked absolutely amazing. He was made to be an entertainer. The idol sang, rapped and danced his heart out on stage. Jaehyun could only fall deeper and be even more in awe each time he saw Johnny perform. 

After a couple of songs, it was break time and Johnny smiled beautifully at the crowd as he engaged with them, giving little episodes during practice and thanking them for coming. As Johnny was taking a sip of water, his eyes finally scanned the area that Jaehyun was in, the idol's eyes widen in surprise and he nearly choked on water, coughing slightly as the crowd oh-ed and aw-ed at his action, thinking it's a cute mistake. He cleared his throat, blinking a few times at Jaehyun before he turned his attention back to the general audience.

"Sorry for my clumsiness, I was distracted and the water went in the wrong way," he laughed it off before introducing the next song.

The concert went on, Johnny trying his best not to give Jaehyun all his attention but failing slightly with the amount of times he found himself subconsciously going towards Jaehyun's side.

As the concert drew towards an end and the crowd was chanting for an encore, a staff member approached Jaehyun. Once the staff was close to him, Jaehyun, and a bunch of other people in the crowd recognised her – it was Johnny's manager. 

"Jaehyun?" she asked him, to which he nodded.

She leaned in towards him, trying her best to only give the information to Jaehyun and no one else, "he wants to see you after this, so stay back after the encore and wait here, someone will come get you."

Jaehyun just nodded at her, biting his lip, trying to ignore the look Jungwoo and the people around him was giving him as she passed a tag to him, he noticed the word 'VIP Guest' on the front of it as he put the lanyard around his neck.

Before she went away, Jaehyun quickly pulled her back, "noona, can my friend join? It's just one person, we came here together and I don't wanna leave him behind alone."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think he'd mind," she said, smiling at him one last time before she disappeared back to where she came from.

"What was that?" Jungwoo quickly whispered to him, slapping his shoulder for food measure.

"I'll explain later," he said as he eyed the people around them that were eyeing him curiously. 

____________________

The encore ended and Jaehyun waited right where he was. The crowd was slowly thinning out, quite a few people that were around him who heard the exchange between him and Johnny’s manager decided to linger, trying to figure out who he was and to watch what's going to happen. 

“So, you gonna explain what that was?” Jungwoo asked as he leaned back against the railings..

“I’ve been talking to him in private after the last video fansign,” Jaehyun whispered, careful to not let anyone else hear him, “we’ve met once.”

“You’ve been _what_?!” Jungwoo’s mouth was quickly covered by Jaehyun.

“Can you _please_ keep it down? I don’t want people knowing.”

“Fine,” Jungwoo sighed, “you owe me a full recount of everything later when we get home. I want _all_ the details. 

A staff member came by then, looking around until his eyes landed on the guest pass that Jaehyun had hanging from his neck, he beckoned them closer, asking the security staff that was there to open up part of the railing to let them through . 

"You're Jaehyun, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I am, and this is my friend Jungwoo," Jaehyun answered with a smile. 

"Ah, nice to meet you. Please follow me. Johnny's greeting the staff and some guests right now, he'll meet up with you in his dressing room later."

____________________

Jaehyun was giving Jungwoo a play by play of what had happened between him and Johnny, starting from the first video fansign. The younger listened intently, lips pursed tight as he tried not to interject Jaehyun's story. It was all rather crazy, so much like a y/n fanfic that it's hard to believe but here they were, both backstage, in Johnny's dressing room. 

"So, you're telling me, that Johnny Suh, looked at your stupid bread face and fell in love?" Jungwoo asked, incredulous.

"I wouldn't say fall in love, he's just interested. And for the last fucking time I'm not a bread face whatever the fuck that means," Jaehyun huffed.

"It's the dimples, I'm telling you it's those deep dimples that made him-"

"The dimples were a pretty large contributing factor of my attraction, yes," Johnny said as he walked into the room.

"How long have you been here?" Jaehyun asked, scared that Johnny heard Jungwoo mention love. He doesn't want Johnny to get any wrong ideas.

"I just got here, don't worry. I wasn't listening in or anything," the idol chuckled, making his way towards Jungwoo who was leaning against the dresser.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Johnny, the guy that got enchanted by Jaehyun's dimples," the idol smiled, holding out his hand.

"I know," Jungwoo laughed, accepting the handshake, "I'm Jungwoo, Jaehyun's roommate."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for a while, I had to entertain some people," Johnny said as he moved to sit next to Jaehyun on the couch.

"It's fine. It gave me time to catch Jungwoo up on how I got acquainted with you."

Johnny nodded slowly at that, unsure why Jaehyun's wording of it left him unsatisfied. Surely they're more than just acquaintances?

"Me and a few others are going to go have a little late dinner, would you both like to join?"

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure if Jungwoo…" Jaehyun trailed off, looking at his friend.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, "I don't mind Jae. I'll go if you want."

"That's settled then," Johnny said as he pulled out his phone, typing up a message quickly to someone, "do you have your own rides or?"

"We just took a taxi here, didn't wanna bother with parking," Jaehyun answered.

"Hmm, you both can ride with me then," Johnny hummed. 

____________________

Dinner with Johnny and his _few others_ was fun. It was just his manager, stylists and 3 other close friends which included Yuta – Jungwoo nearly screamed his head off when he noticed the singer was already at the restaurant they were going to.

Jaehyun and Johnny stuck close to each other throughout the night, everyone leaving them to their devices. Jaehyun's lucky that Jungwoo is a social butterfly, easily navigating his way through the new crowd after he got over his initial star-stuck state. 

"Everyone's probably gonna be wrapping up soon," Johnny started, "do you wanna come over to my place?"

"I...want to. But let me talk to Jungwoo first?" 

"Sure. I really hope you could come though," Johnny added, his eyes briefly lingered on Jaehyun's pink lips.

Jaehyun went away to talk to his friend about Johnny's proposition and Jungwoo wholeheartedly thinks he should go over to Johnny's, but Jaehyun still worried. It's way late and they're far away from home, he didn't want Jungwoo to go home alone.

"It's okay, I can drive him home," Johnny's manager spoke up when she overheard their conversation, "I'm pretty sure you live close to me."

"That's settled then?" Johnny said as he walked up to Jaehyun, hand naturally wrapping around his waist.

"Yeah," Jaehyun blushed at the contact.

"Alright, I'm off then," Johnny said to the room, his friends laughing and making little jabs at him about his eagerness. Johnny just rolled his eyes and retorted, "shut up, or I'm not paying for your food."

The drive over to Johnny's was quite, a soft jazz instrumental playing from the car's audio. Johnny doesn't usually drive himself home after a concert as he'd be too tired to do so but today was different. He had Jaehyun with him, he was fired up, the younger an endless source of energy for him.

They soon reached Johnny's place, and the butterflies in Jaehyun's stomach started to go crazy. 

"Make yourself at home," Johnny said as he opened the door, allowing Jaehyun to walk in first.

"Do you mind if I go shower first?" Johnny asked as he led Jaehyun to his living room.

"No, go ahead, I don't mind. I can wait here," Jaehyun answered as he took a seat on the couch. 

"Do you...wanna freshen up as well? In the guest room, I mean, not like together," Johnny chuckled, remembering their last misunderstanding at the hotel.

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice," Jaehyun smiled up at him.

"It's that room there, on the left" Johnny pointed towards the guest room, "I'll go grab you some spare clothes in the meantime."

____________________

Johnny really thought he could do it, that he could stay up for Jaehyun but now that he's all showered and changed into comfortable clothes he just wanted to lay down in bed and sleep. He sighed as he walked out of his room.

"You're done?" Johnny asked as he found Jaehyun in his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Yeah," Jaehyun answered, stifling a yawn. 

"Looks like we're both tired," Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I can't imagine how much more tired you are."

"You get used to it I guess," Johnny shrugged as he walked over to Jaehyun, arms slowly enveloping the younger from behind as he rests his head on his shoulder, "could you pour me a glass as well?"

"There," Jaehyun blushed as he passed the glass to Johnny.

"Thanks," the older mumbled as he straightened up again to drink his water.

"I'm sorry I brought you here for nothing," Johnny muttered as he moved to lean against the counter next to Jaehyun, "I swear I wasn't feeling this tired when I asked you over."

"It's fine," Jaehyun smiled, "spending time with you is always nice regardless."

"Wanna go to bed and cuddle?" Johnny tilted his head cutely at Jaehyun.

"I'd love that."

The both of them dragged their feet over to Johnny's bedroom and crawled onto the king sized bed, the soft mattress welcoming their tired bodies. They got comfortable under the covers and laid down facing each other. 

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny asked after a while, tired but happy eyes looking right into Jaehyun's.

"Y-yeah," Jaehyun stuttered. 

Johnny slowly moved closer, lifting himself slightly off the bed to hover over Jaehyun. He gave the younger a gentle smile before he leaned down, sealing the deal. His own plush lips met the younger's soft ones.

The kiss was a gentle one, lips slowly getting acquainted to one another. Johnny loved how Jaehyun's slotted perfectly against his, the way the little puff of breaths could be felt against his and how Jaehyun's tongue would shyly prod at him, silently asking for more. 

Johnny pressed down a little harder, letting his tongue slip into Jaehyun's. He took his time exploring the sweet cavern, loving Jaehyun's taste and the little sounds of pleasure the younger let out.

Johnny finally pulled back, satisfied at how flushed and disoriented Jaehyun looked from the kiss. The younger's lips a brighter shade of pink, slightly swollen and spit slicked. His cheeks and neck adorning a slight peachy flush and his chest heaved with deep heavy breaths.

"God, you're beautiful," Johnny muttered, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Jaehyun licked his lips and swallowed, noticing how Johnny's eyes followed the movement of his tongue, "you're not so bad yourself."

Johnny chuckled softly as he laid back down besides the younger, "I really want you but I don't want to half ass this, so I'm gonna wait till the morning."

"I can wait that long," Jaehyun giggled as he moved closer to Johnny, snuggling into the older's broad chest.

"I didn't really believe in things like fate...but maybe I'm wishing that you are mine."

"Maybe I feel the same, like I've found my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will just be what's going to be happening in the following morning, some sexy times. I'll be posting it soon, I promise.


End file.
